Minime
by AussieNinjaChick
Summary: Ziva has a 14year old in protective custody, but who is she really? Tiva, Jibbs, possibly McAbby.
1. Boring day

Fanfic

Ziva and Tali arrived at NCIS and walked into the bullpen at exactly 6:30am, no one else was around. Perfect. Tali sat on the floor behind Ziva's desk, no one would notice her if they weren't looking for her. She pulled out her laptop and started watching her favourite James Bond movie; Cassino Royale. Ziva sat at her desk and started her paperwork.

Tony and McGee waled in about half an hour later. McGee sat at his desk and Tony sat at his, checking out Ziva. She was wearing brown cargo pants and a black long sleeved V-neck sweater. Her hair was tied back, but still hung over her shoulder. He thought she looked worried, but he didn't want to say anything because she would probably do the 'I'm fine' and not talk to him for the rest of the day. He looked over at Gibbs's desk. He wasn't there, probably up with Jen or getting coffee. Just as he put his head down to do paperwork the elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped off. The team looked at their boss expectantly as they didn't have a case. Gibbs just walked to his desk and pulled out his paperwork, the team following his lead. He looked around at his team. McGee was doing some technical thingy Gibbs wouldn't understand, but he was completely focussed on his work. Next he looked at Tony. Tony was clearly bored. He would write something, fidget, and then look across at Ziva. He looked at Ziva the same way Gibbs had once looked at Jenny when they were partners, but he looked kind of worried when he looked at Ziva. Gibbs turned his gaze to Ziva. She was doing her paperwork, but as soon as he looked at her she turned to look at him. She was hiding something. Gibbs as always good at reading people, but it was really obvious. He caught a movent behind her, when he looked he saw a girl, maybe 14, sitting on the floor behind her. He looked at Ziva questioningly, and then he called her over silently.

"Why is there a girl sitting behind your desk?" he asked her simply.

"She is under protective custody. Orders from Mossad." She answered him.

"Why?" She paused before answering his question. She knew it was classified, she also knew he did as well, but she was sure Gibbs would get the information out of her anyway. She sighed before she answered.

"Her name is Tali Brennan. Her grandfather is a very important and powerful man in Israel. Someone tried to blackmail him by threatening to kill her. He did nothing so they tried to go through with their threat. As you can see they did not succeed, but threatened to try again. So she was sent here to stay with me under protective custody." Gibbs nodded his head, took a sip of coffee and walked to the middle of the bullpen. Tony and McGee didn't even look up.

"Oy!" He yelled to get their attention. Their heads snapped up and looked at him, they stood up to join Gibbs and Ziva.

"Do we have a case?" Tony asked."Protection Detail." Ziva was a bit confused, she hadn't expected Gibbs to assign this to the team, after all, it was a Mossad case. Gibbs looked at Ziva, silently telling her to get Tali.

"Tali, come over here please." She called in Hebrew. "This is Tali Brennan. She is 14, under protective custody because someone is trying to blackmail her grandfather by threatening to kill her." She informed the team. She introduced each team member to Tali. Tony looked confused; he pulled Ziva over to the wall with the windows.

"You told me your sister Tali died. You did you lie?" he asked her.

"I did not lie; she is not my sister." She answered coldly.

"Zi, I'm sorry. I…I didn't know." He tried to apologise. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile showing he was forgiven. They looked into each others eyes, the tension growing.

"Hey!" Gibbs's voice snapped them back to reality. They both sat at their desks, bored. Tali was now in a chair next to Ziva's desk still happily watching Cassino Royale. After about 2minutes Tony got up to see what Tali was doing, he instantly recognise the movie and went to take out one of Tali's earphones. Big mistake. Before he had time to think the was lying on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Holy Shit!" was all he could say. McGee and Gibbs quietly laughed. There was no way McGee would ever let Tony forget being taken down by a 14year old girl. Tali was clearly embarrassed. She offered him a hand up.

"Sorry. Reflexes." She explained. She handed him an earphone and he pulled up a chair. They sat watching for about half an hour, until Gibbs's hand collided wit the back of Tony's head, ripping out Tony and Tali's earphones.

"Playtime's over. Paperwork." Gibbs instructed.

"But that was the best part." Tony wined to no one inparticular.


	2. James Bondathon

HI!!!!! OMG!!! People actually read this!!!! I was so amazed!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!

BTW. In this Fic Tali is not Ziva's sister.

_____________________________________________________________________

Tony was watching Ziva and Tali. It was the early afternoon and he was bored. Tali confused him. She was 14, someone was trying to kill her, he had been taken to a different country and she was sitting calmly watching another of her James Bond movies, at the moment it was 'From Russia with Love'. But it wasn't only how calm she was with the situation, she was familiar. He was trying to figure out where he knew her from. So far he had come up with 1. He knew her parents. 2. Her ninja skills reminded him of Ziva. 3. He did know her. 4. She reminded him of himself. He had no idea what was right.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to the stairs and up to Jenny's office. McGee and Tony exchanged smirks. Tony rushed over to watch with Tali. McGee walked over with his chair. After a few minutes Ziva put down her pen and joined in. They were all crowded around Ziva's desk when the belly dancer part came on.

"Oh! This is what you were talking about when you were picturing Ziva as a belly dancer!" McGee realised. Tony glared at McGee, Ziva glared at Tony, McGee looked at Tali for help, but she just laughed.

"See. I told you the feeling was mutual." Tali said to Ziva in Hebrew.

"Shut up!" she yelled back, also in Hebrew, causing Tony to exclaim,

"I know what that means!!!! You told her to shut up!" Ziva and Tali looked at Tony as if he was the dumbest most annoying person that walked the earth and McGee just rolled his eyes. Everyone settled down again and got back to the movie. When that was finished Tali put on A view to a Kill.

"How many of these do you have?" Tony asked in amazement.

"Lots." Tali replied with a smile.

Gibbs walked in at about 7pm to see his team, plus Tali, asleep. Tali had her head on Ziva's desk, McGee was laying back in his chair, but what interest him more was Tony and Ziva. Somehow Ziva had ended up asleep on Tony's lap with her head on his shoulder. Tony had his arms wrapped around her and had his face buried in her hair. Abby chose this moment to walk in but she stopped when she saw the group. She looked at McGee; she thought he looked so cute. She also thought Tali looked a lot like Ziva in her green cargo pants, but she really loved Tali's shirt, which was black and had a skull on it. Next she looked at Tony and Ziva.

"Awwww!!" she said then took out her camera phone and took a picture. Gibbs gave her that look that said enough. He was about to wake them and give them a lecture about rule number 12 when Abby stopped him.

"What are they going to do? There's no work. And they're so cute!"

"I wouldn't let Ziva hear you say anything involving her and cute." Tali said waking up. She turned to look at Tony and Ziva. She also took out her phone and snapped a picture. Abby smiled to herself. She and Tali walked over to McGee's desk and started playing around on you-tube.

When Ziva woke up she could feel someone's arms around her. She felt so safe, so comfortable. She looked up and saw Tony's sleeping face. She put her head back on his shoulder. 'How did I get on his lap?' she thought. She didn't care. Gibbs wasn't around and she was comfortable.

Just as she had drifted back to sleep Tony woke up. His thought process was like – Chick on top of me→ I must be in bed→ wait what? → Why am I at work? → Yes! It's Ziva! He looked down at her. She was softly snoring and there was a small smile on her face. He could see the faint scar on her eyebrow from the latest time she had been blown up. He put his hand up and stroked her cheek a few times. He loved the way her skin felt under his. She stirred and mumbled something in her sleep, then settled down again. He put his arm back around her and place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Awww!!!!!" he heard from the other side of the room where Abby and Tali where watching him from. Gibbs walked in before they could say anything

"Go home. Sleep." Gibbs instructed then left. Tony woke Ziva up softly. She stood up and stretched, Tony watching. She shot him a look that said 'What are you doing?' He just walked over to his desk and started packing up. Gibbs came back with Jenny in tow. Jen looked at Tali and gasped.

"Tali! Wow. You've grown so much!"

"Well yeah. It's been like 5 years." Tali said walking over to give Jenny a hug.

"You know her?" Gibbs asked confused.

"My parents were friends with Ziva and Jenny met me a few times when was with Zi." Tali interrupted before Jen could answer Gibbs with the truth. She gave Tali a questioning look before going along with it.

"Tony. You are also on protection detail with Ziva. Don't let anything happen to her or I will hold you two personally responsible." Jen informed them. Tony and Ziva gulped in response. Abbs, McGee, Gibbs, Jen, Tony, Ziva and Tali all walked to the elevator. It dinged, the doors opened.

"Ziva, Tali? A word please." Jen said. Everyone else got in, when they left Jen continued. "They don't know about her father, do they?"

"No. and I would like to keep it that way." Ziva replied.


	3. PiZa!

Next chapter.

I have up to chapter 6written, but I have to type them up. God I hate typing, my fingers hurt,

REVIEW!!!

I have fallen in love with the song Halo. Listen to it. It reminds me of Tiva!

I am about to reach into the screen and strangle that paperclip on Word!!

_____________________________________________________________________

Ziva's car arrived at her place 10minutes before Tony's even though he had left first. He had gone straight to her place.

"Are you going to go and get your things?" Ziva asked him.

"No. I had some at work and my tooth brush should still be here." Tali smiled then let out a giggle at that. Death Glare from Ziva and Tony. Tali mimed locking her lips and threw away the key.

"What's for dinner?' Tali and Tony asked at exactly the same time. Ziva looked between the two and laughed.

"Whatever you like."

"Pizza!" Tali shouted before Tony could say the same thing.

"It is scary how alike you two are. Pepperoni?" Tony and Tali nodded. Tali walked over to the TV and put Greys Anatomy on. Tony followed. It wasn't his favourite show but it was funny. The pizza arrived and they all dug in.

"OMG! This is the best pizza ever!" Tali exclaimed.

"I know right?"

When they had finished Ziva picked up their plates and took them into the kitchen. Tony followed. Ziva gave him a look that said 'What are you doing?'

"Helping." He replied. She smiled. They washed up, put the plates away and wiped down the benches. Ziva fished a plate out of the draw to put the leftovers on but when she turned around she ran straight into Tony, knocking him off his feet. Tony's reflexes kicked in as he held Ziva close to soften her fall. The plate crashed to the ground with a smash. It took Tali about 5seconds to get from the TV to the kitchen. She walked in with a gun drawn looking around the kitchen before looking at Tony and Ziva. She rolled her eyes smiling as she went back to Greys. Tony didn't even want to think about who owned the gun. Ziva and Tony were still on the floor after about 2 minutes. Ziva had laid her head on his chest and was starting to go to sleep. He laughed quietly as he sat up.

"Ziva, you have to stand up for a minute." She nodded as she stood up, leaning on the fridge. Tony stood up and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the lounge room. Tali was spread out all over the three seater, Tony looked at her silently asking her to move and she shook her head smiling. He sighed siting down in the armchair sitting Ziva on his lap once again that day. She curled up with her head and hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Ziva smiled and Tali took another picture. They watched a bit more TV then Tali stood up stretching.

"Night Tony, Laila Tov Doda" she said walking down the hallway to the spare room.

"Laila Tov Motek." Ziva called after her. She put her head back on Tony.

"Come on. Bed time for you." Tony said picking her up. He took her to her room and put her under the covers.

"Good night Ziva." He said kissing her forehead.

"Stay." She told him. "The couch is too uncomfortable." He shrugged, hoping in next to her. She rolled over, her back tight against his chest. He draped his arm around her waist. She put her hand on his and they fell asleep like that.

They woke to the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hello?" Tony said answering it.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs replied

"Oh, hi Boss."

"You and Ziva don't have to come in today; you're still on protective custody."

"Ok." Tony was already planning all the fun things he could do with his Crazy Ninja chick and his Mini-Me.

"and DiNozzo?"

"Yes boss?"

"Stop picking up Ziva's phone." And he hung up. Tony looked closely at the phone, sure enough it was Ziva's. Ziva had heard the conversation and was going back to sleep. Tony put his arm back around her waist as she shuffled closer to his chest. He buried his head in her hair. They both slept like that for another half an hour until they were woken by really, really loud music.

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

"What the?" Tony asked, trying to figure out what was happening.

"It's Tali. There is a Greys Anatomy video that goes with it and she watches it every morning." Ziva informed him. "It's part of her morning routine." Tony chuckled. Ziva turned around to face him. They stared into each other's eyes, wondering what was next. Tony leaned in, his lips millimetres from hers. She closed the gap.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I think my family is getting pissed at me. I'm hogging the computer. I could use my laptop, but I'm too lazy. I'll update if you review!!!!

10 points to anyone who knows who Tali is!!!!


	4. Seeing double

Ok some one had already figured out who Tali was before I had called her Doda. It is basically explained in this chapter.

10points to… tell you at the end.

Ps. NO WAY AM I WRITING IT!!!!!!!

Pps. That was for the evil twins who wanted some really….. well…..teeth.

This chapter was not easy to write because I was surrounded by boys and I kept laughing.

_Tony leaned in, his lips millimetres from hers. She closed the gap._

The kiss was slow at first, not wanting to ruin it. It became deeper, more passionate. Pretty soon they had ripped each other's clothes off. After a while Ziva let out a scream she had been holding in. They both froze. 3, 2, 1.

"Ziva? Are you ok?" Tali yelled through the door.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She called back.

"oh." Tali said quietly, realising what was going on. "Took you long enough!" She yelled in Hebrew though the door. Ziva rolled her eyes and looked back at Tony as Tali went back to her room. Tony was looking at her closely. She looked at him questioningly.

"You're so beautiful." He told her. She blushed, just slightly, but Tony noticed.

"Come on. We should probably get up." Ziva said.

"Shower?" Tony asked seductively.

Half an hour later Tony, Tali and Ziva were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"So? What do you want to do today?" Tony asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sure you didn't wear yourselves out?" Tali asked Ziva in Hebrew. Ziva raised her eyebrows. It took her a moment to realise what tali was talking about.

"I told you it was just a bad dream." Ziva reminded her in Hebrew.

"That would be why the shower was turned on once but you both have wet hair?" Tali teased, in English causing Tony to look up in alarm. "By the way, nice hickey." She told Ziva with a smile. Ziva hand automatically went to cover her neck.

"Tell her the truth, she'll never let it go. She's worse than Abby. Anyway, if we tell her we can bargain with her not to tell Gibbs." Tony suggested to Ziva in fluent Italian.

"Bargain how?" Tali asked Tony. An evil smile spread across her lips as Tony looked at her disbelievingly.

"How many languages to you speak?"

"5. English, Hebrew, French, Italian and German." She recited proudly.

"How old are you?"

"14 and 2 months."

"ok." He looked between Tali and Ziva, "There's two of you."

Sorry the chap was short, next one is Jibbs.10 points to heaps of you!! I have been to a shooting range and I'm not sure yelling about terrorist is the best thing to do. God I hate writing sex scenes.


	5. Holiday Snaps

Thanks for all your reviews!! Corny line but, they keep me writing.

This has nothing to do with this fic but I almost want to make a Tate fic so I can destroy their tate-ful-ness. TATE=HATE

SOZ this is a really really short chap, like Alex. Sorry Alex.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office. She had a meeting so she wouldn't be there for another half an hour. He had the same feeling as Tony; he felt that he knew Tali. He knew her eyes. He hadn't seen them in over four years, but he could remember them and he just hoped he was wrong. He started going through Jen's office. 20 minutes later he found a photo album. 10 minutes to go. He flicked through the pages. He got past her family pictures and was looking at friends. Most of them were from work, he recognized some. He found pictures of Jenny and Ziva in a desert somewhere, probably Cairo, Ziva and Jen at a shooting range. And there it was. It looked like a family barbeque or something. Jenny was sitting between Ziva and Eli David, A few other people were there, but sitting across from Ziva was Ari. Hatred washed through Gibbs's body, followed by a wave of sadness for Kate. On Ziva's lap was a little girl, maybe 6 or 7. She was had camo pants on with a white singlet. In her front of her was a cake with something written on it. He looked around Jenny's desk and spotted her glasses. The cake read 'Happy Birthday Tali'. He looked at the next photo. It was Ari with Tali on his shoulders with a beach in the background. This one had Ari with his arms around Ziva and Jenny's shoulders while Tali was happily perched on Jen's hip. He couldn't believe this was the same man who had killed Kate. How could one person kill someone he had thought of as a daughter and also pose for 'Happy Snaps' with _his _Jenny? The thought of him possibly having children was nauseating. He looked up at the clock. 2 minutes until she was back. Not enough time to get out without being seen, so he slipped the photo album under the cushion on the couch. He went over to her desk and sat down.

She came in still calling out instructions for Cynthia, interrupting his thoughts of how ugly the colour the walls were. Pumpkin? Seriously?

"Jethro? What are you doing here?" She asked, a little bit peeved because he was sitting in her chair, but also wondering whether she be closing the door.

"Who is Tali?" He asked her, getting straight to the point.

"The child Ziva has under protective custody." Jenny told him. She had the slightest hint of sarcasm, but she was hiding something.

"Jen?" He asked her again. He needed to get some answers. He usually knew everything and he hated being out of the loop. She had that stubborn look on her face. The annoying one that said 'no way'. There was absolutely no way he would be able to get her to talk.

"Take it up with Ziva. It's not my place." Jenny told him. With that he stormed out of the room. He needed answers. But first he needed coffee.

* * *

What do you think? Next chap is longer. it is the tell all part where you find about , and if you have a hatred for Kari you may want to skip parts of the next chapter.

bye, love belle


	6. Explainations

I lost my usb. That means I lost all my 100s of ncis pics, especially tiva, my fav music, all my schoolwork and the ability to type my fics on my laptop. I have a new one so IT's All GOOD… apart from the fact that I still hate typing. Sorry I haven't updated in ages… Boooooooooooo!!!!!! to all Kari haters!!!!!!!!!! Tate=Hate. Tiva + Kari= LOVE!!!

MUST REVIEW!!!! I already have the next chapter, but you need to review to actually get me to type it. I hate typing.

* * *

Sorry Alex, I'm not going to make your chapter but this space is dedicated to your idea of a good chapter.

Ducky.

_____________________________________________________________________

Tony, Ziva and Tali had gone to the shooting range for the day. They had decided to have a competition. Ziva was winning, Tali not far behind, but Tony was getting his ass kicked by 2 chicks. _Sorry._ _Correction – A Crazy Ninja Chick and her mini-me_.

"You're cheating!" He accused, but Tali and Ziva just laughed at him. "You remind me of someone Tali." Tony started. The fun and happy atmosphere of the room was killed as Tali and Ziva locked eyes. Fear replaced the happiness in their eyes. "Who are your parents?" He quizzed casually.

"My mom's on a tour in Iraq, for the Army, and my dad died."

"What are their names?" he continued. Tali paused to look at Ziva. She didn't know what to do.

"My mom's Alice Brennan and my dad's…" Tony saw a troubled look come across Tali's face. She looked confused and sort of scared. She had stopped moving and her eyes were unfocused. From the little behavior analyzing training he had had he could tell she was remembering something. She suddenly turned and ran out of the room, across the foyer and into the bathroom, leaving a shocked Tony and Ziva behind.

Tali sat on the bathroom floor, her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees. She was crying. She was trying not to think about anything, to tune everything out. She focused on remembering a scene off Greys Anatomy. She was trying to build a wall she could hide behind. The wall crashed down and she was flooded with memories. Her dad had died. She missed him so much. He wasn't the man everyone said he was. He was a good person. He wasn't a terrorist and he didn't kill innocent people! She screamed with anger and sadness and punched a wall.

"He wasn't a terrorist! He was good!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

Tony and Ziva were left standing in shock. It clicked in their heads that they were supposed to be watching her so they left got to the bathroom in time to hear a crash and a scream. They drew their guns and went in. They couldn't see anyone in there apart from Tali. They could hear her crying the she screamed

"He wasn't a Terrorist! He was good!" Tony looked confused, but Ziva was sort of sad.

"Stupid Gibbs." Tali sniffed, "What does he know?"

"What is she talking about?" Tony whispered to Ziva.

"Her dad." She answered quietly.

"Her dad is Gibbs?!" Tony asked in alarm.

"What? No!" She whispered back. Tali punched the wall again.

"He couldn't have killed her! He loved her, he told me so. He didn't kill Kate!" Tali reassured herself.

"Tali? They're both gone, you can't do anything about it." Ziva told her.

"I could have told him not to go!" She rebutted through the door.

"Tali, you have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault." Ziva told her in caring but forceful way. Tony stood on the other side of the bathroom. He hadn't really seen this side of Ziva. She looked so caring but sad. He was so confused, He still hadn't worked out what was going on. He had a theory, but he didn't like it. Tali slowly opened the door and looked out at Ziva. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She ran full force at Ziva, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let Ziva go, for fear she might suddenly disappear like everyone else. Ziva held her close, tears running down her own cheeks. Tony stood awkwardly in the corner, just watching the two. Ziva called him over quietly. He put his arms around Ziva and Tali. Ziva leaned into him, but Tali didn't move. She was mad at everybody. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and even Abby had all wanted her dad dead. Her mom would just take off to different countries when she needed her. She didn't know what to think of Ziva and Eli, but most of all she was angry with her father. How could he leave her?

"It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Gibbs fault or McGee, Abby, Tony, Jenny or even Kate's." Ziva told her. She didn't bother to mention herself. She didn't know if Tali knew what she had done or not. She felt guilty about it everyday, but then she would leave her house and she would see all these people that might be dead if she hadn't pulled the trigger. She didn't want to have that conversation today. " If you want to blame someone blame Ari or my father." She finished. Tony was really confused and shocked now. He had know idea what was going on. Why was Ziva talking about Ari and what did it have to do with Kate? Who was Tali's dad?

"Come on. We all need to talk." Tony said, leading them to the car park.

They all sat in Ziva's mini for a few minutes. Tali sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Um… you could start with why you ran out, were screaming about a terrorist and what it has to do with Kate."

"My dad died when I was 9, I don't like to talk about it."

"Who was your dad?" Tali breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and answered,

"Ari Haswari." Tony chocked on the mouthful of Pepsi he had just taken. No one said anything for a few minutes. Tony took a moment to think. Tali was Ari's daughter. Holy Shit. She was Ziva's niece. No wonder she was a mini-me. Wow.

"Wait, how do you know Kate?" Tali bit her lip, there was a hint of a smile on the edges of her mouth.

"Well… Kate and my dad, um…well…"

"Oh."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

FLASH BACK

"Tali?" Ari called as he walked through the front door.

"Aba! Look what Doda Ziva taught me!" 8-year-old Tali exclaimed as she threw a knife across the room, aiming for a dartboard, but missing and breaking a lamp.

"Opps." Tali said quietly. She looked up at her dad, expecting to get in trouble.

"It's ok. Maybe a little practice before we throw knives inside?"

"Ok." Tali said hugging her father. She looked behind him and saw a short lady with brown hair. Her eyes widened because she could make out the shape of a gun under her shirt. She relaxed when she saw the shiny gold badge. The lady looked sort of shocked, she probably wasn't expecting a knife throwing 8 year old, but then again what is expected when you go home with the Israeli Assassin? Ari caught onto her line of sight.

"Tali, this is Special Agent Todd, but you can call her Kate if you like."

"Ok. Hi Kate." Tali said giving her a hug. Ari chuckled as he led them inside.

END FLASHBACK

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Kate came over at least 3 nights a week when we lived here. A few times I went over to her place when Dad was working." She paused and laughed at a memory. "We'd paint our nails and do girly stuff or sometimes we'd clear away all the furniture and do sparring. It went on like that for a year. My mum and dad were separated and Mum was on a tour so Kate was like… I don't know… a temporary replacement?" Tony felt like someone had taken a Stun Gun and pressed it right to his chest before shocking him. Kate was dating the terrorist? WTF? Ziva interrupted his mental argument with reality,

"Now you see why I did not believe he shot her. They were…" She trailed off.

"In love." Tali finished with a small sad smile. "But you can't tell anyone!" Tali shouted coming back to the harsh reality from her happy place. ZAP! There goes that stun gun again. This was way too much information to get in one day.

"No one tells Gibbs anything. Deal?"

"Deal." Tali and Ziva both agreed.

"I'm hungry." Tony complained.

"Me too." Tali chimed in. Tony turned around and locked eyes with Tali.

"Pizza?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Pepperoni." She agreed. "With extra cheese. The stringy kind." She added as an after thought. Ziva laughed to herself as she pulled out of the lot. That had gone better than she had expected and now they were back to pizza and queue movie quotes in 1 2 3...

"1000 explosive rats?"

"Wanted!"


	7. Stand in the Rain

Mini-me Chapter 7

**I am so so so so so so soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been focusing on Twilight, but that's no excuse… **

**Enjoy, Belle.**

**Ps. Don't be mad at me Tier for stealing Stand in the Rain, but it fit Tali and me… and it's one of my new fav songs. **

**Disclaimer - Cranberry forbidden word makes my tongue feel funny.**

Tony, Tali and Ziva all walked into the apartment at 3pm carrying pizzas. What's wrong with having lunch at 3? They walked over to the lounge and each took a seat; Tali on the armchair, Tony on the couch and Ziva sitting on the floor with her side against Tony's legs and her head on his knees. They Tony and Tali each took a slice of pizza and held it in front of their mouths, waiting for Ziva as she got the stopwatch on her phone ready.

"Steady, get ready, GO!" She yelled, incorrectly of course. Tali and Tony both stuffed pizza into their mouths and chewed as fast as they could. They both had pizza running down their chins and Ziva couldn't stop laughing as she did a running commentary.

"Tony is almost done; he only has the crust left. Tali took another approach," She continued in her best 'commentator voice'. "'crust first', and it seems to be working; one more bite and she," Ziva checked her stopwatch. "will have beaten Tony's 'Pizza Speed-Eating Record'. Tony has stuffed," She slowed down, a look of disgust creeping across her face. "the entire crust into his mouth and is chewing quite loudly." She snapped out of her disgust as she looked at Tali. "Tali is almost done, and she did it!! She crushed Tony's record!" Tali jumped to her feet and leapt up and down, her arms above her head, cheering. She suddenly stopped and her hand flew to her mouth as she raced to the bathroom.

"She has to loose points for that, right?" Tony chuckled. Tali walked back down the hall.

"I'm ok! Pay up." She instructed, holding out a hand to Tony. He handed her a 20 with a gloomy look on his face.

"Don't be a painful looser." Ziva scolded.

"It's sore." Tony corrected.

"Don't be a sore looser." Tali confirmed. They each took a slice of pizza to actually eat, but they were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tony said as he stood up, but because his mouth was filled with pizza it sounded more like 'A-ga-ge'. Tali laughed, causing her to choke on her food, which made the others laugh and in turn had them all gasping for air. Tony was still doubled over when he opened the door, but he straightened up pretty quickly when he saw it was a pissed off looking Gibbs.

Gibbs put his finger to the side of his mouth and tapped it a few times. Tony just looked at him in a confused manner before he finally got it and wiped the pizza sauce off his face with his sleeve.

Gibbs walked inside and looked around the room. He indicated to the pizza boxes stacked against the counter in the kitchen.

"She needs to eat something other than pizza. Children need…"

"But Pizza is the food of the Gods!!" Tali interrupted, standing on the armchair, holding a slice in the air dramatically. A bit of sauce dripped down and fell on her shirt, which she promptly licked off.

"Oops." She said, sitting down. "Continue Oh Great One." She bowed. Tony started laughing, but Ziva scolded her in Hebrew.

"She's as bad as Abby." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear. Gibbs chuckled, but snapped back to a 'Gibbs-Glare'. The atmosphere in the room dropped dramatically; everyone sat up straighter and sobered up. They knew what was about to happen.

_Not twice in one day…_ Ziva thought, while Tony's mind went to,

_I wonder if he'll think of her like he thinks of Ari… _All Tali could think about was being rejected. She had heard about Gibbs from Ziva, Jenny and even from Kate and Ari. Ziva said that Gibbs was like a father to her when her's failed. Jenny had a slightly different opinion of him, counting on Tali never meeting him, but the overall idea was that he was very caring and protective and was really a good guy, once you got through the 'bastard layer'. He would do anything to protect the only family he had left. Tali didn't want him to hate her like he hated her father. She hardly ever saw her mother and didn't want the same fate as her dad.

Although she would never admit it, all Tali wanted was to stay with Ziva and have a little normal and stability in a chaotic world. A single tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek, resting on her chin. She wiped it off with the back of her hand under Gibbs's penetrating glare. It softened a little bit, but not by much.

"I saw Jenny's pictures." Gibbs broke the silence. "I've got two conclusions, but since your mother actually is in Iraq, I'm left with one." Tali looked down; she hated talking about this. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? She swallowed, bracing herself with whatever was coming. Physical attack? Words would hurt more, much, much more. Kate's voice came to Tali's mind, remembering something she had told her.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone feels like it's all coming down.  
She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear the tears will not stop raining down._

_So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain; you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain._

_She won't make a sound.  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering 'If she stands, she'll fall down'  
She wants to be found but the only way out is through everything she's running from.  
Wants to give up and lie down_

_So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain; you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain._

_So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground._

Gibbs couldn't say it. He wanted to shout at her, make her go away. Whenever he looked into her eyes, so much like Ari's, all he saw was the bullet in Kate's head. He wanted revenge, more revenge than just killing Ari. But it wasn't Tali's fault. She was just a kid that got caught in one of the worst nightmares possible. He knew it wasn't fair to blame her, but he couldn't stop the rage from boiling in his chest. He look a deep breath and exhaled, all the angriness, the tension went with it.

"Ari Haswari was your father." He said simply. To anyone on the outside, that was a simple comment, but to them it was a lot. Ari was the loving father that went to work and never came back. He was son and brother who followed orders, that made him do horrible things that resulted in his death. He was the man who stole the life of a friend and a partner. He was the man who took a daughter from a man who had lost so much already[1]. And now that one man's daughter, his flesh and blood, was standing in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs shot out a hand towards Tali. She cringed and Ziva whimpered slightly, not wanting to see her only niece hurt. But instead of hitting her, he pulled her into a hug. Tali leaned into his chest and cried as his strong arms wrapped around her, promising to catch her. Tears welled up in Gibbs's eyes, though they did not fall, as he held Tali close. The last time Tali had cried this much in one day was during the week Kate and Ari had both died. He pulled her over to the armchair, sat down and pulled her onto his knee as if she was five. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until her tears dried up. She still sat on Gibbs's lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Gibbs was no longer angry at Tali. It wasn't her fault and she had already experienced too much pain in the short time she had been in this cruel world. He knew what it was like to loose his family and what a second chance was like; he got to have a second family at NCIS. Albeit a little dysfunctional, but still a family. They had a mom and a dad, a few kids that bicker constantly but are loyal to each other, an old uncle who tells stories all the time and even a weird cousin. Tali should get a second chance. At least she still had her mother. NCIS could be her replacement family until Mossad caught the blackmailers.

Gibbs took a slice of now cold pizza and began eating it slowly, looking around the room as he did so. Tali was slumped on the couch reading a Janet Evanovich book, laughing every now and then, Tony and Ziva were by her DVD case, which was filled with DVDs Tony and her had bought separately and together. They were arguing about what DVD to watch. Pizza boxes were stacked by kitchen. Ziva's apartment had a brown and beige colour scheme, with bits of green every now and then. She had some very nice knives and even swords on display in glass cases throughout the house, but the brown shaggy rug made it homey, even with the weapons. Pictures of Ziva_ and Tony's_ families dotted the walls, though most of the pictures were from work events and holidays. Handmade arts and craftsy items that were obviously made by children had their place in gaps on the bookcases. The last used DVDs were scattered on the top of the entertainment stand, waiting to be put away. It wasn't just a house; it was a home.

Tony and Ziva's voices rose as they quarrelled before settling on a DVD. Tony placed it in the player as Ziva went to make popcorn. The opening crap about pirating videos started and no one paid attention to it. The smell of buttered popcorn wafted into the room as Ziva came in and put a bowl between Tony and Tali on the couch and gave a bowl to Gibbs on the armchair. Ziva went back to Tony and sat in his lap, like they usually did. They quickly froze, remembering that Gibbs was there. They looked across at him and saw that he was talking to Tali about her book. They quickly separated and squished three people into the two-seater. Gibbs smirked to himself; how stupid did they think he was?

Tony and Ziva spent most of the movie sending longing glances to each other. When the movie finished Tali was asleep with her torso hanging off the side of the couch and Ziva was slightly dozing leaning against Tony's shoulder. She was probably hamming it up just so she could lie on Tony with out getting Gibbs-slapped. The two men rolled their eyes at each other as Gibbs scooped up Tali and took her to her room. He kissed her forehead before turning off the light. When he got back to the lounge Ziva was up and clearing pizza boxes and Tony was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Gibbs picked up his stuff and said goodbye, reminding them to give Tali healthy food and that this _was_ still a protection assignment.

"Remember rule twelve!" He called out as he walked out the door. Tony and Ziva burst out laughing.

It was still early on in the night so Tony put on another movie. He laid on his side on the couch and Ziva got on next to him, on her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her from falling and just because. He kissed her hair as they drifted to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

[1] By daughter I don't mean Kelly. I mean Kate. Because I see the NCIS team as a family.

Jibbs are the mum and dad.

Tiva, McAbby and Kate are the kids, even though they're kinda in couples… so that sounds weird on paper…

Ducky is like the uncle and Palmer is like the weird cousin.

**I hoped you liked it!! Please review and I might update sooner than 164 days. Lol.**


	8. Autopsies are fun!

**Mini-me Chapter 8**

**Lol, The couch changed in size between chapters 3 and 7. To clarify- It's only a two seater and an armchair. **

Tali was sitting in a chair next to Ziva's desk. She was soooo bored. The team had been called out to a crime scene and she had been left behind with Ducky. She had enjoyed his stories, but found asking questions about the autopsy of one of the bodies and forensic things more interesting. In the end Ducky had given up trying to explain without visual aid and pulled open one of the drawers. Tali scrunched up her nose at the smell, but other than that she was fine at looking at the dead body. Ducky was torn between worrying that she should have a different reaction and the love of teaching to someone other than Palmer. Oh well, at least he didn't have to clean up puke. Ducky had been deep in a lesson about how to properly remove the rib cage when a body was brought down for an autopsy. Tali had smiled at the thought of watching, but Ducky had said no. After much pleading she had him and was scrubbing in. Ducky did a running commentary the whole way through telling her things and pointing out what to look for. He let her cut one of the ribs. They were both peering into the open body cavity on the table, each holding an organ, when Gibbs, Ziva and McGee walked in. McGee stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. Ziva gave Tali a death glare because she knew that Tali would have conned him into it. Gibbs was a little shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but he was speechless. A smile spread over Tali's lips under the mask. Gibbs was speechless! LOL!

"She's 14, Duck." Gibbs told him. "She…She shouldn't see stuff like this." Ducky didn't have a reply. Ziva was about to say something along the lines of 'Half her family is made up of assassins and the other half is in the Army; she's seen worse', but another thought came to her mind and she started laughing, so everyone turned to look at her.

"She's doing better than…" she started but was interrupted by the doors opening, revealing Jenny. She walked in but stopped, her eyes widening as she looked at Tali. She was wearing scrubs and had a section of the intestine in her hand. Her gloves were covered in blood, as she had been helping more than Palmer had ever been allowed, and she had a bit of blood on her scrubs as well as a finger print of it on her visor. Jen put her hand to her mouth to prevent throwing up. The first time she had seen an autopsy she had thrown up all over Ducky's shoes, but Tali was fine, in fact she was helping with the autopsy.

"She's 14!" Jenny shrieked. Tali started laughing. Everyone but McGee and Jenny ended up laughing too. Ziva shook her head.

"Get changed and come back to the squad room." She instructed.

"But, but, but …" she was silenced by Ziva's no mess expression. "Fine." She said putting down the tweezers and walking over to the sink.

She had been sitting in the bullpen for half an hour doing nothing. Everyone else was following up leads on their case; a petty officer had been raped in a park on her way home from the shops; and they were busy. Gibbs got up and went down to see if Abby had identified the rapist yet. Tali and Tony both sighed at the same time and Tali stretched back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling trying to spot the hidden picture. Tony noticed her looking at the roof.

"If you look hard enough you can see a Ferrari." Tony told her with a smile.

"Really? All I can see is a chipmunk riding a Harley." She mused, causing Ziva to laugh. Another 5 minutes past by, with the only sound being typing, other office sounds and the occasional bored sigh by someone in the bullpen. Tali pulled out her Ipod. After flipping through her songs she started drumming lightly on the table with her fingers. After about a minute she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small set of folding speakers. She plugged her Ipod in and set it on the desk.

_Come on People and make a stand. In the Navy! In the Navy! _Tali turned it up so Tony could hear. He smiled as he walked into the middle of the bullpen. Tali stood up to join him. They tapped the clapping part with their feet before chanting

_They want you, they want you, they want you as a new recruit!_

Of course this made everyone else turn around to check out what was happening. When they realised it was just DiNozzo they went back to work.

_If you like adventure  
Don't you wait to enter  
The recruiting office fast  
Don't you hesitate  
There is no need to wait  
They're signing up new seamen fast  
Maybe you are too young  
To join up today  
But don't you worry 'bout a thing  
For I'm sure there will be  
Always a good navy  
Protecting the land and sea_

They continued with smiles and not giving a crap that they were flushing their dignity down the toilet. As they started the chorus they didn't see Gibbs standing next to Ziva's desk, nor did they see McGee taping them with his phone.

_In the navy  
Yes, you can sail the seven seas  
In the navy  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
In the navy  
Come on now, people, make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy  
Can't you see we need a hand  
In the _"Navy" Gibbs said as he walked through them causing Tony stop but Tali to laugh.

"Sit." He told them. They both obeyed and sat down. Tali put her earphones in her Ipod and Tony started typing.

"McGee." Gibbs instructed.

"The last three know people in the area before the attack were… Chris O'Donnell, Jeremy Nakamura and David Nickel. Traffic cam caught Nickel driving at the time of the attack; so it wasn't him." Gibbs was glaring at him like 'If it wasn't him, why did you even bring it up?' "O'Donnell and Nakamura are being brought in for questioning." Gibbs nodded.

"David, DiNozzo - Take the suspect's pictures to the hospital and ask Miss Ribeiro if she recognises them." They nodded and started packing up. "MeGee- Background searches." Tali looked up at him hopefully. " Brennan or Haswari?"

"Haswari."

"Haswari- Coffee run. Go get Abby; Caff-Pow machine's broken." Tali saluted him.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"U-ra." Gibbs chuckeled.

**Tali's POV – I feel like POVing- I keep writing 'I' instead of 'Tali' and it's peaving me off.**

"Aaaaabbyyyyyy!" I yelled as I ran out of the lift and into Labby. I could hear music, but no Abby. "Aaaabbyyyy!?" I yelled again, stretching out her name. The doors to the ballistics room opened and Abby came running out.

"Omigosh! Ziva told me everything and then I told Timmy and he thought it was just my theory because my other theory was that you were Ziva's daughter, but that would be weird for her to have a fourteen-year-old daughter, but anything's possible." Ok… she was rambling really, really fast. "And then I told Timmy about Kate and he was shocked, but not as shocked as I was and then I was really mad at Ziva and then I was and at you, but now I'm not anymore because it wasn't your fault and we can pick our family because if we could my little brother would be very different, but I don't hate you." She pulled me into a hug. I was still shell-shocked about her speed-talking, rambling speech, so I just nodded eyes wide.

"Ok… Gibbs sent me down here to get you for a Caffeine run." She nodded hyperactively and danced off to get her bag. I don't think she really needed anymore caffeine.

"So, tell me all about yourself." Abby said as she sucked on her Caff-Pow while we waited for the coffees.

"Well, my birth certificate says Tali Alice Haswari, but I swap to Brennan sometimes, depending on who I'm talking to. I'm 14 years old and was born in Italy, but it was _arranged_ that I could have citizenship for America_ and_ Israel." Abby bit her lip when I said _arranged_.

"Why _exactly_ are you here?"

"A terrorist group is trying to blackmail my grandfather, The Head of Mossad, by threatening to kill me. He didn't really do much when he got the threat… no one really gets that part. So the terrorists followed through with the threat. I was kidnapped." Abby gasped. I straightened my back and set my jaw. "Then I was taken to a warehouse and tied to a chair for three days. It was kinda messy for the first day because they weren't the type to untie you so you could use the bathroom," I scrunched up my nose at the memory. "but they didn't feed me or give me anything to drink so there wasn't anything _new_ I had to sit in for the last two days. I was bashed and stabbed a few times so they could send pictures to Director David, but he didn't even try to negotiate with the terrorist, he just sent a team to find me. They got there just as one of the men squeezed off a round to finish the job. We both moved to look at the door as he was pulling the trigger, so it only got the side of my head." I told her, tilting my head to the side and moving my side-fringe so that she could see the stiches going from the corner of my eye to the tip of my ear. "They shot him, got me out and took me to the Director. They threatened to do it again, but that they were going to go straight to explosives. So he sent me here to stay with Ziva." Abby was silent for a while, which was well… unusual. The coffees were done so we carried them back to the bullpen. We handed out the drinks and Abby towed me back to her lab and I mean literally pulled me by the sleeve of my shirt.

"Where were you living before you were kidnapped?" She asked as she pulled up a stool next to her for me to sit on while she worked.

"At Mossad. They have apartments onsite. I shared with a woman named Salcia. I went to school and in my spare time practiced with the other agents. Sometimes I got pulled out of school to help with undercover operations."

"Wait, wait, wait! You _lived_ at Mossad, trained with them and even did undercover ops?!" I nodded my head. "Whoa." I nodded again. "Why did you stay there?"

"My mom's always away with work and there's still the whole 'Mossad, Al Queda and every other op my family was involved with thing'."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's always a risk that a mission won't go to plan, and we've pissed off a lot of people, so if something happens I can't be with some nanny hundreds of miles away from any protection. I have to be somewhere that I'd be useful or safe." Abby bobbed her head up and down, causing her pig-tails to bounce. We both stared at the monitors, only Abby was actually doing something.

"Is there a gym somewhere?" I asked her.

"Yep. You wanna go?"

"Yeah."

"If I tell you where to go will you be able to get there?" I gave her my impression of a Gibbs Glare. "It needs a little work." I rolled my eyes. She gave me the instructions and I went to the bullpen to get my bag.

"Hey Zi?"

"Yes." Ziva answered without looking up from her monitor.

"Can I go to the gym on base?"

"Yes, turn on your GPS and remember your duress words." She said in a monotone voice. I groaned as I fiddled with the clasp on my bracelet that had a GPS tracker built into it.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes." She murmured still engrossed in her computer.

"Thank you." I sang sarcastically. I bent down, kissed her cheek and ran for the elevator.

"And if one person is carried out of the building on a stretcher by your doing you will have no pizza for a week!" She called after me.

"Yes Mother!" Again with the sarcasm.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I felt really bad for not updating for ages so here's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review! I don't know if everyone just gave up on this fic…

.

.

.

.

.

Anyone? Helloooooo??


End file.
